


Twin Drabbles 28

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 28

** Studio **

“ Sideswipe if you intend to antagonize me in any shape or form. I’ll make you vacate my studio” said Sunstreaker.

“ Oh Yeah. How would you do that?” asked Sideswipe from the couch where Sunstreaker’s models would pose while he was painting them. Sunstreaker then sent Sideswipe a visual of how he would remove Sideswipe from his studio over the twin bond. Sideswipe decided to sit still and not bother his twin while he painted.

** Doing **

“ What the fuck are you doing here again” asked Sunstreaker glaring at his twin.

“ To try and stop you from doing something wrong” replied Sideswipe standing in the doorway blocking Sunstreaker’s exit.

“ Leave Sideswipe” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ Or what” said Sideswipe.

“ I’ll use force and you will be offline when I’m done with you” said Sunstreaker stepping forward with his fists raised.

** Prank **

“ Sideswipe what evil plans are you making here” asked Sunstreaker seeing Sideswipe with blue prints for future pranks.

“ Sunny. I don’t think it’s any of your slagging business” said Sideswipe.

“ Your right. This way I can plead my innocence to Prowl when he blames me for your stupid prank” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe raised his middle finger at his brother’s retreating back plates.

** Mouth  **

“ Are you physically capable of shutting your mouth or shall I do it for you” threatened Sunstreaker glaring at his twin with his fists raised. Sideswipe stopped talking and picked up a data pad while Sunstreaker returned to his brooding.

** Fool **

“ Sunny I’ll never get caught with this prank it is perfectly fool proof” said Sideswipe with two thumbs up and a smile.

“ I’ll believe it when I see it Sides” said Sunstreaker not believing his twin for one second.

** Empty  **

“ May I join you?” asked Sunstreaker indicating the empty seat across from Sideswipe.

“ It’s a free country” replied Sideswipe not looking up from his drink. Sunstreaker sighed and sat in the empty seat as Sideswipe slowly drank his energon.

** Fun **

“ I hate you” said Sunstreaker glaring at his twin who had dragged him to the latest party being held in the Ark.

“ I know but’s that’s beside the point” said Sideswipe, “ it’s time to have some fun”. Sunstreaker sighed as Sideswipe handed him a cube of high grade which Sunstreaker gulped down as the party music echoed around them.

** Disappointed **

“ Look who’s still alive” said Sideswipe as Sunstreaker walked out of the med bay with fresh welds on display.

“ The Autobots and Decepticons must be so disappointed” said Sunstreaker as he joined his twin and smacked him on the back of the helm.

“ Ouch Sunny. What was that for?” asked Sideswipe.

“ For being an idiot” replied Sunstreaker with his arms crossed and glaring at his twin.

** Sympathy **

“ Would it kill you to at least pretend to be happy to see me leave the med bay” asked Sideswipe as Sunstreaker guided Sideswipe to their quarters.

“ You mean the Hatchet’s lair” said Sunstreaker, “ besides you were the idiot who decided to go off alone on the battlefield without me watching your back”

“ Gees any sympathy for your injured twin brother” said Sideswipe.

“ Nope you being an idiot on the battlefield means I don’t give any sympathy to you while you recover” said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe pouted as Sunstreaker lead his brother down the corridor.

** Cheat **

“ I’m never fighting you again. You cheat” said Sunstreaker pressing his finger into Sideswipe’s chest plate.

“ Well sometimes it’s the only way to win. Besides you cheat too” defended Sideswipe giving Sunstreaker a pointed look. Sunstreaker glared when he realised that Sideswipe had a point and he stormed off in a huff.

** Louder **

“ See I told you. I’m not crazy” shouted Sunstreaker pointing out the situation in front of them.

“ Gees Sunny say that any louder and the whole ark will hear you” commented Sideswipe rubbing his audios. Sunstreaker wordless bellowed at his twin and launched himself at Sideswipe with his fists raised.

** Barbarian **

Sunstreaker growled but it came out as a weird sound between a gargle and a huff.

“ What was that” asked Sideswipe rubbing his audio’s to clear them, “ I’m not fluent in barbarian”

“ You’re unbelievable and your argument is pointless” said Sunstreaker clearly crossing his arms and glaring at his twin while Sideswipe tried not to laugh at his twin. 


End file.
